


a siamese cat of a girl

by parishilton



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Animal Play, Breeding Kink, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, F/F, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Pregnancy Kink, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parishilton/pseuds/parishilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"meow," she says, one hand making a clawing motion in the air with all her silver bracelets on her wrist jangling.</p><p>spencer pats her lap, grinning. "come here, little kitten."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a siamese cat of a girl

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'under my thumb' by the rolling stones ("a siamese cat of a girl, under my thumb.  
> she's the sweetest, hmmm, pet in the world.")

aria reminds spencer of every nineties teen queen she's ever seen on tv before - cher horowitz (but without the matching plaid skirt sets), buffy summers (but without the vampire boyfriend), and kelly kapowski (but without the los angeles heat waves).

she's as high on life as every ditzy, yet somehow powerful, teen queen is. bouncing up and down on spencer's bed wearing bunny slippers, complete with flopping, oversized ears, she screeches and tumbles down. her fingers tip toe across spencer's knees as she wiggles further down the mattress and rests her head on spencer's shins.

"i want popcorn," she insists, in a way that suggests this is the fortieth time she's asked for it, which it's not. everything aria demands spencer provides automatically, like a reflex, so if aria had asked before she would already be licking the butter from her fingers.

"then go get it yourself," spencer says dryly. it's a useless suggestion because everybody knows aria is a princess in her own right - she has the ability to take care of herself, but why bother when you're so cute you don't have to?

" _spence,_ " aria whines, rolling over on her back. her legs kick up in the air and those ridiculous bunny slippers teeter on her toes like they might fall off. "you're the man in this relationship."

spencer winces. aria has a horrible habit of being flippant with social issues, making faux pas to the moon and back without meaning to. "there's no man in a lesbian relationship - that's the _point_ ," she stresses wearily.

aria giggles. "i'm not a lesbian."

spencer moans internally, her head already aching in a sign of the migraine to come. "and don't we all know."

suddenly, aria twists on the bed like a bolt of lightning, grabbing spencer's wrist tightly. with complete sincerity, she promises, "but if i was, i'd be _your_ lesbian."

she's such a cute little thing, like a lost, baby skunk or something, that spencer almost misses the entire point. aria is uncontainable, wild. she belongs to so many people that she doesn't belong to anybody. not the boy in her art history class with the glasses that she helps study, not the cute coffee barista girl who doesn't charge her for her drinks when she's on shift, and most definitely not spencer.

the closer you are to her, the less you own her. and spencer wants, in aggravation if nothing else, to pin her down and put her on a leash or something. not literally of course. she doesn't mean she wants aria wearing a collar with a little bell on it and lapping milk up from a bowl on her bedroom floor.

"spencer," aria whines, "pay attention to me."

 _spencer_ , spencer thinks in her head, _pay attention to me, take me for a walk, pour me milk, brush my tail._

spencer lets out a frustrated moan, pushing herself off of her bed and reaching over to offer the princess a hand. aria is as light as a feather, really, so when spencer tugs on her, aria catapults towards her. her five foot three frame hits spencer square in the chest and she wiggles against spencer, craning to kiss her neck like a kitten might.

spencer hates getting these ideas, because as imaginative and playful as aria is, spencer still feels like a perverted old man. maybe it's the childish way aria behaves or the way she dresses herself sometimes, like a pre-teen little girl, but spencer is finding it more and more difficult not to just grab her and throw a parka over her head.

a parka or a collar, really it's up in the air. realistically speaking, would it be easier trying to contain aria in a fashion sense, so spencer is less turned on, or in a literal sense, and a kinky one at that, in the form of a cat collar?

"hey, can you melt the butter?" aria clings to spencer's back, egging her on with her long, pointy nails digging into spencer's spine. "and can we watch a movie?"

"yes, my lady, whatever the princess wants," spencer says, lowering her voice to almost comical standards.

aria shrieks and smacks spencer on the back of the head. "don't _really_ try to be a boy, oh my god."

spencer sighs in mock sadness. "there's no point, i'll never have a penis anyway."

"you could always buy a dildo," aria suggests helpfully.

spencer makes a disgusted face, dragging aria into the kitchen with her. "that's unnecessary. and be quiet - my parents are upstairs!"

aria hauls herself up on the kitchen counter, swinging her feet up so they hit spencer in the crotch and then back down so they bang against the cabinets below. "maybe you could buy a strap-on," she hums. "that could be fun."

spencer eyes her wearily. she wonders maybe if spencer _did,_ would aria be satisfied enough not to flirt with every boy and girl in town?

"does that idea turn you on?" spencer asks, slipping in between aria's legs and scratching the underside of her thighs with her short nails. "being fucked by a strap-on?" she pulls on aria's thighs so she slides almost off the counter, but is supported by spencer's arms.

aria scrunches up her nose in embarrassment, ducking her head in spencer's chest. "maybe."

"that's cute," spencer muses. she runs a hand through aria's hair to comfort her while she ponders the idea again. "maybe i'll order one."

aria bumbles with excitement, biting spencer's shoulder. "okay." she picks her head back up to look spencer dead in the eyes for a moment, just one moment of trust and genuine _feelings_ before slipping back into her princess attitude. " _remember,_ " she instructs, "you have to pick me up from my cousin marissa's birthday party next week."

spencer hums. “should i be worried about you running off with some cute guy?”

“yes, i’ve very into eight year old boys these days, they’re just so _lively_.”

spencer laughs. “oh, is this the cousin that’s in third grade?”

“yes, i think you were confusing my cousin marissa for my cousin trisha,” aria says with a small smile. “you’d hate them both,” she adds with a conspiratory whisper. “marissa only talks about one direction and trisha is a die hard liberal hairdresser.”

“that’s quite the mouthful.” spencer grabs aria by her hips to help get her down. “now go to the living room and pick out a movie from the media rack.”

“how very cosmopolitan,” aria says as she leaves.

spencer has no idea how they mesh so well.

* * *

 

 

spencer leaves her house to pick up aria wearing her least _cosmopolitan_ outfit so she doesn’t clash with aria’s family - a red satin sweater that has a tie around her waist, a loose, informal black skirt, and black boots.

aria greets her with a short hug, then shakes her head in amusement. “you look like a republican.”

“i _am_ a republican,” spencer snorts.

“no duh,” aria quips, every bit your average valley girl, except wearing a leopard print mini dress and black leggings. “but we montgomeries are a very pro-gay, pro-marijuana, pro-choice bunch, and you look like you just got back from a ron paul convention to repeal whatever law let women vote.”

spencer rolls her eyes. “the nineteenth amendment.”

"do you know all of them by heart?"

spencer clicks her tongue. "are you ready to go, or not?"

"just let me get my goodie bag," aria says with a grin and takes off.

when she gets back, spencer is so relieved she could cry. aria's uncle had been lecturing her on his views about the death penalty for ten minutes, which is approximately nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds more than she would like.

"i'm ready when you are," aria says, bouncing up alongside spencer cheerfully. "look!" she says, interrupting her uncle, who must realize he's unwanted, and turns around to the grab some chips in amusement, "furry cat ears and a cat tail! i can wear this for hanna's halloween party this year!"

spencer's jaw drops as she watches aria slip the ears onto her head and then give her uncle a parting hug for the road. when they get inside the car, spencer keeps side-eyeing aria, who has seemingly forgotten she's still wearing the ears, otherwise she must genuinely like them.

they're fuzzy and white with pink patches inside just like a cartoon cat's. she glances out the window at the bouncy house in the front yard of her cousin's place and tucks her hair behind her ear like it's no big deal.

which, it's not.

except that spencer has been daydreaming longingly for a whole twenty-four hours now about just this.

but it's too filthy of a proposition for spencer to make out loud, and when she remembers that the strap-on has arrived in the mail the day before, it almost doesn't bother her.

* * *

 

 

aria throws herself backwards so she lands face up on spencer's bed, looking so incredibly, sadly out of place among spencer's white walls and white sheets and white bookshelves.

her leopard print dress fits snug around her little waist and she grumpily tries to tug it off while laying down, but can't, so she bounds up and is tilting on one foot in front of spencer, gracelessly almost falling down at least three times in typical aria fashion while tugging her dress off before she stands there in black underwear and a black bra and the white furry ears.

" _meow,_ " she says, one hand making a clawing motion in the air with all her silver bracelets on her wrist jangling.

spencer pats her lap, grinning. "come here, little kitten."

aria clambers onto spencer's lap, meowing still in a way that's almost funny, almost like they're just playing, but spencer can't tell. maybe it's just wishful thinking, but aria seems to be acting even more like a little animal than usual.

"are you lost?" spencer smiles. "where's your tag?"

aria contorts her hand into a little paw and claws sharply at spencer's sides. not wanting to be outdone, spencer raises her hand and pets at aria's hand like she might a real cat.

aria suddenly drops down to the floor, confusing spencer. then she's on all fours, bum sticking up in the air as she stretches like a cat, kneading her hands into the carpet and bowing her face down.

spencer can practically hear the purring inside her head. aria perfectly embodies a cat, wiggling her bum still. she grins, but it mostly is masked by her curls as she makes her way to the neglected goodie bag on the floor. she noses it meaningfully, looking up to spencer in anticipation.

spencer stands up, walking over to it in amazement as she opens it up and finds aria's _tail._ there's something she never thought she would hear herself think. it's beautifully made for a children's toy, spencer thinks idly, pulling at the hairs. it's hugely puffy and white and long and she has no idea if aria is thinking what she is, but she would have no idea how to stick it on aria even if she was.

spencer sits cross-legged on the carpet, flipping the tail over and trying to figure out if there's some way to attach it when aria comes over to her on her hands and knees. she's probably going to have rug burn soon, her bare knees rubbing against the carpet as she goes around spencer's back and wiggles against her.

for a second, just a second of temporary insanity, spencer goes to pet her along the back like a real cat. but then aria looks up to her with hooded eyes, raises one hand limply, and licks along the back of it repeatedly.

spencer can feel her own panic rising in her chest - what if she tries to do something stupid - like tape the tail to aria's ass only to look like a complete idiot?

but aria keeps nosing the tail and spencer finally stands again, not paying any attention as she points down while still looking over the tail, to say, "stay there, sweetheart."

spencer turns her back on aria to fish through the drawers of her bedside table for a roll of tape. the only tape she has is the blue kind for keeping paint from going over door frames. she's still wary of the idea of sticking this on aria's skin when she turns around to find aria curled in a ball on the carpet, now taking long, slow licks at her bare arm.

"come here," spencer says, sitting down and patting the spot next to her on the carpet. she clicks her tongue at aria sweetly. "come here, kitten."

finally, aria lazily gets up, stretches once more on her hands and knees with her bum inclined in the air, and makes her way over to spencer. she barely stops wriggling around enough for spencer to tape the tail just over aria's ass so it hangs neatly in the middle, a mathematically perfect example of why spencer excels in school so much.

aria meows once more in an almost sad way, nuzzling spencer's crotch. she even manages to fit her head under spencer's black skirt before spencer remembers that the strap-on is hiding under her mattress. the idea of fucking aria with the strap-on while aria is wearing this fluffy tail and her cat ears is enough to make spencer feel faint.

she drops her hand softly to the back of aria's head while aria noses spencer's crotch again. through spencer's white satin underwear, aria begins to slowly lick up spencer, sliding her tongue roughly along her folds over her underwear. even if the stimulation isn't much, spencer takes one look at aria's ass raised in the air with the tail long enough to show from between her legs as she tries to eat spencer out, and is ready to fuck her.

maybe accidentally or maybe not, aria's tongue slips under spencer's underwear awkwardly and aria digs her tongue upside spencer's clit and spencer moans and pulls aria roughly away by her hair.

"i have a toy for you, little girl," spencer says hoarsely.

aria tips her head to the side, more of a dog mannerism than a cat, but spencer doesn't care. at this point, aria could scratch her armpit and spencer would be turned on enough to pull out the strap-on.

she gets up and reaches underneath her mattress, pulling it out in all it's glory. she supposed it's going to weird for her at first, figuring out how to slip her legs into it and buckle it, but spencer sees the ways aria's eyes glaze over and her makeshift paw drops to the floor and she knows this is a good idea.

"come here, girl," spencer says sternly. she raises one eyebrow, patting the bed repeatedly until aria jumps onto the bed still on all fours. "there you go," she says, trailing her hand over aria's back. aria's hands curl back into paws and she kneads the sheets.

" _bad,_ " spencer corrects, throat going dry. "do you want me to get the water bottle?"

aria shivers and does her best, as a cat, to show spencer, that no, she does not want that. her bum perks back up when spencer relaxes and pets her again, her tail barely swishing in the breeze that aria's bum makes as she wiggles it against spencer.

she wonders if aria wants spencer to take her from behind, but that seems like a loss of point. after all, wasn't the point of the strap-on that aria wants spencer as a girl, or else she would just be sleeping with an actual boy with an actual dick?

spencer helps aria onto her back. she rubs aria's bare stomach like it has fur. aria tips her head back and closes her eyes, wiggling her hips around provocatively.

"now, be a good girl for me," spencer says tightly. "it's your cycle and we need a new litter this year."

spencer peels off aria's underwear and tosses it onto the floor. next, she slides her thighs between aria to get her to arch up, gasping, so she can unclasp her bra and toss it aside as well.

"does the kitten need to be bred?" spencer whispers into aria's ear, running one hand down aria's chest. she pulls away from aria so she can pull her legs through the strap-on and adjust it on her hips so it'll stay, aria whining on the bed already naked while spencer is still wearing all her clothes, her black skirt tenting with the strap-on, making it look like spencer has a real erection. spencer moves her hand up to slide a finger into aria, but aria bats her hand away with not much of a paw left, too needy to play along as well.

she's still wiggling her hips obscenely up in the air, her tail laying flat on the bed between her legs. usually when they have sex, it's oral or with their fingers, so being able to see aria like this is something so hot spencer doesn't know what to do with herself. she never fully realized that this was something completely different - missionary sex with a girl.

spencer positions herself to fuck aria, sliding the strap-on in slowly. aria mewls below her, hips raising and she makes her first meow since the one she made jokingly before this started. it's high-pitched and almost real-sounding.

spencer slides herself in further. " _meeyow,_ " aria whines, wiggling around like a cat. spencer is so turned on, but she doesn't understand how to move with the harness on her hips and this strange plastic dick attached to her. she snaps her hips in closer so it's all the way and then pulls out halfway, watching aria's hands turn back into little paws, and she kneads them into spencer's hips, mewling.

spencer kisses aria, slides her tongue, wet and warm, into her mouth, and tongue fucks her. aria arches up to get closer, but with one especially hard thrust from spencer, she falls back flat on the bed with a cry.

"you better enjoy it, kitten, because we're not stopping until you're bred," spencer promises. it's filthy dirty talk and spencer doesn't even really understand what she's saying, but aria whines and goes slack-jawed when spencer thrusts in and out of her, gripping her hips to keep steady.

"how does it feel to be used for your owner's pleasure?" spencer asks angrily, really driving it in as far as she can and circling her hips roughly against aria, who yelps out another high-pitched sob of a meow.

"i'm going to pull on your ears until you cry, kitten." spencer grabs aria's furry ears atop her head and yanks on them along with some of aria's hair, so her body arches up to meet the toy.

"i'm going to yank on your tail too," spencer murmurs, "use you up for all you're worth." she pulls at aria's hips, sliding her down and circling her hips so she's flat against aria, the strap-on inside her little princess all the way. then, spencer pants and snaps her hips in and out carefully, keeping up the rhythm that has aria yelping out meows and clawing at spencer's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"do you like getting fucked by your owner?" spencer asks. "you're gonna have my litter, kitten." aria cries out as she comes, eyes squeezed shut and looking close to crying from being so overwhelmed. she wraps her arms around the small of spencer's back and clings to her, keeping spencer inside of her.

"you okay?" spencer whispers into aria's ear. she tucks aria's hair behind her ear and kisses her cheek, slowly pulling out the toy. aria nods, trembling.

"can i really be your kitten?" she says, letting out one real sob with real tears.

"what do you mean?" spencer asks. her concern for aria wells up inside her, an ache to cuddle her and kiss her and fix her.

"do you not want to date me?" she asks, tears streaking down her face and neck. suddenly, she looks humiliated. crossing her arms over her bare chest, she squeezes her eyes shut. all this time had aria not been serious about them together because she thought spencer didn't want to be?

spencer wraps her arms around aria and presses kisses all over her cheeks and her hair. "of course i do, princess. does that mean you want to only want to see each other?"

aria nods, wet face a mess. her hair is mused on the bed, making her look just as messy as spencer feels with the strap-on still attached to her, wet from aria. "please don't do this with anyone else," she begs.

"no, no, no," spencer promises, "i would never." and she really, really means it. "and do you know what else?" spencer asks, kissing aria's mouth once sweetly. aria shakes her head dumbly.

"i'm going to buy you a collar too."


End file.
